Uzi
The Uzi is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is unlocked at level 23. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Uzi can be found in the level Payback, both lying on the ground, in the clearing that Mason lands the Hind in, and in the hands of a few Spetsnaz troops at the entrance to the POW compound, sometimes with Extended Mags and ACOG. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 23, the Uzi is a high-capacity, low damage SMG with a fast rate of fire, similar to the MPL and Spectre, with a few key differences. The Uzi features the highest base recoil of any automatic weapon in multiplayer and iron sights that are very obstructive when compared to those of other weapons. Combined with its low damage at middle and long ranges, the Uzi is an ineffective weapon outside of close quarters. Due to its unfavourable characteristics, it is considered by many to be one of the hardest weapons to use in multiplayer and is rarely seen in online play. However, despite its deficiencies, the Uzi does have one advantage over the other weapons in its category; its capacity. The Uzi has the equal highest magazine capacity of the SMGs (32 rounds, tied with the MPL) and the highest capacity with Extended Mags at 48 rounds. The Uzi also has the equal-highest starting ammunition of the SMGs, again equal with the MPL; however, its fast rate of fire burns through ammo quickly and, unlike the MPL, there is no option for Dual Mags. As with all close range weapons, Lightweight can be a useful perk in tier one, allowing the user to close the distance with an opponent faster and bring the Uzi into its effective range. Sleight of Hand is a suitable option, especially when not using Extended Mags, as its reload (especially its dry reload) is a little slow for its class. Warlord can also be a tentative perk option with the Uzi, as the weapon relies heavily on attachments to make it a viable choice; a Red Dot Sight and Grip can be used to extend the Uzi's effective range and mitigate the iron sights, while the Grip and Rapid Fire or Extended Mags will bolster the Uzi's performance and make it somewhat more controllable. However, if one wanted to go through the trouble of buying attachments for a more accurate gun, one might as well have chosen the MAC11 or Skorpion. The Grip does increase the Uzi's centerspeed, but its small effect on the Uzi's already high recoil is questionable. It is recommended, then, to stick to the Uzi's best strength: reliable hipfire at short range, removing the need for an optical sight. Because of its high recoil and occlusive iron sights, Steady Aim is a good choice for the Uzi, further bolstering its close range performance and lessening the need for aiming down the sights. Pairing Steady Aim with Extended Mag will negate the need for a faster reload, allow more accurate hipfire, and grant the ability to kill more than one enemy in quick succession. Of course, it is not recommended to ADS and attempt to "snipe" or burst-fire an enemy outside of traditional submachine gun range with the Uzi due to its high recoil. Because it takes five shots to kill outside of its range, and because each shot at this distance requires waiting for the sight to settle down before firing again, an Uzi user will almost surely be killed before he can fire the last shot at another competent submachine gun or assault rifle user. Instead, the Uzi should be treated like a fully-automatic, low damage shotgun with slightly more range. While the Uzi may have the capacity advantage in its category, it is far less controllable than the other SMGs and its very obstructive iron sights only exacerbate this weakness. The Uzi is very effective when fired from the hip at close range; however, both the Spectre and MPL are capable of the same damage output as the Uzi at this range and both can be used effectively out to a further distance, due to lower recoil and more usable iron sights. The Uzi with Extended mags only has a three bullet capacity advantage over the Spectre with the same attachment (48 rounds as opposed to 45) and cannot accept Dual Mags like the MPL. Overall, the limitations of the Uzi make it a less effective weapon when compared to others in its class. Attachments *Extended Magazines *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Uzi_1st_Person_BO.png|The Uzi. UziadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. File:ELITE_Uzi.png|Render of the Uzi Uzi R.png|Reloading an Uzi. Uzi stats.jpg|The Uzi's stats. thumb|300px|right Video Video:Black Ops: Uzi Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series UZI Overview Trivia *When a Grip is added to this weapon a stock is added instead of an actual grip, as with most other submachine guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pickup icon has the stock on the Uzi, even though it only appears when equipped with a Grip. *There is small writing on the back left side of the Uzi that says "Izi semi auto model B" that indicates that it is a semi-auto variant, instead of the fully automatic variant that it apparently is in game. *Under the iron sights there is a "1"; just like the MP5K in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Uzi and the MPL are the only SMGs with 32 rounds in the base magazine. *The Uzi has a folded stock on the Wii. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons